Hellsing Karaoke
by RancidBlood
Summary: Rated for dirty mouth people. Read it funny um Integra to be toutored in furture by drunken singing of Barbie


Integra: How did I let you talk me into this??

Rancid: I don't know but what ever I did worked

Alucard: It's not that bad master. Its not like we are getting unwanted people just you me police girl and Walter.

Anderson: What about me you excuse for a monster

Alucard throws his chair at Anderson

Rancid ok lets get this going Anderson you are first go ahead!

I: -rolls eyes- God Alucard fetch my ear muffs.

Presenting Insane Clown Posse's I stab people by Anderson

I...I'd like to uh if its cool with Enrico and the church  
I'd like to address the public on a uh personal matter  
Because it's not all good  
I mean things ?? always done cool you know I mean...  
I just wanna talk to you guys about a problem I got...  
Maybe you can help me  
  
Anderson  
I stab Alucard 4 5 times everyday  
I tried to see to stop that shit but it ain't no FUCKing way  
I stabbed him, stabbed his master and his fucking feldging  
Stabbed them! Stabbed them all like that  
I stab people I know, I stabbed enrico , my boss  
He was like, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I stabbed him in the gut!  
I order food just to stab the guy when he gets there, I don't care  
I stab anybody anywhere uh, uh there  
I stabbed the mailman, he was pissed, he tried to mace me  
I'm to quick with the stabbing, come on, come on, taste me  
I stabbed Twizted, Integra Hellsing, I stabbed her IntegraMyzery stabbed me OWW!! Goddamn him!  
I stab old people, ladies, little kids, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!  
I stabbed a fat guy in the but hehe, what?  
I met Alucard?? and stabbed him, twice in his nipple  
I'm Anderson, I stab Alucard.  
  
Maybe somebody can help me (4X)

Al: Sure here. -Stuffs microphone in places microphones shouldn't go-

Seras: OH OH can I go next.

Rancid: Ah sure. What song?

S:Mercedes benz?

Presenting Mercedes benz by Janis Joplin

seras sytle

Oh lord, won't you buy me a normal gun?  
My friends all shot pistols, I must make amends.  
Worked hard all my lifetime, no help from my friends,  
So lord, won't you buy me a normal gun?  
  
Oh lord, won't you buy me a matress?  
insane killers are trying to find me.  
I wait for delivery each night until three,  
So oh lord, won't you buy me a matress?  
  
Oh lord, won't you buy me a day on the town ?  
I'm counting on you, lord, please don't let me down.  
Prove that you love me and buy the blood packets,  
Oh lord, won't you buy me a day on the town ?  
  
Everybody!meaning still only seras is singing while integra is downing a bottle of rum  
Oh lord, won't you buy me a normal gun?  
My friends all shot pistols, I must make amends.  
Worked hard all my lifetime, no help from my friends,  
So lord, won't you buy me a normal gun?  
  
Integra-now pouring the rum into glasses- All of have to be drunk to even try this with exception of those who are compelete nuts.

Rancid: Now ugh ugh ugh –Integra puts gun against throat and blows my head off

Blood: Thank God she's gone now to have fun –pulls out heavy drinks-

An hour later

Integra-very drunk- Anderson come here sing this with me you pig

Anderson: Fine you prodensent slut

Presenting confilt by disturbed a duet of Integra and Anderson

Integra to Anderson

You are, enemy  
You are my hated enemy  
Anderson to Integra

I am enemy  
Number one rated enemy  
I'm labelled enemy  
I am your mortal enemy  
My actions enemy  
Make me your bitter enemy  
Integra to Anderson  
All the world around enemy  
They're tearing up the ground enemy  
They're drawn in by the sound  
Enemy, enemy I must eliminate my Enemy  
  
Your people, enemy  
My people's hated enemy  
What are you, enemy  
Though a created enemy  
Terminate the, enemy  
Eradicate the hated enemy  
Anderson to Integra

I am an enemy  
My very greatest enemy  
Integra to Anderson

try to tell me that you love life  
Then find another way to kill life  
both  
Wanting, love life  
Needing, kill life  
Wanting, love life  
Needing, kill life  
Enemy

Blood: WOW!!! You two –Integra grapps Anderson and leaves to closet noone seemed till now- hey!! –they go into closet and suddenly hear strange sounds.

skip 2 months

Alucard: Master I know you 2 well I believe since I know how irregular you are but skipping a month and being drunk in a closet with and – Integra Blows off head-

Integra: WALTER!!!!!!!!!

Walter: Yes.

Integra: Get me the scum of the world.

Walter: Alucard, milady?

Alucard: Hey that was uncalled for.

Integra: You're already back? Oh well. –blows head off again- No the other one Anderson.

Walter: Yes Sir.

Integra: By the way don't tell Alucard this but all we did was play.........

Sorry people it be a cliffhanger from Rancid Byproduct and BloodSoaked Bones. Or Rancid and Blood. This is also my first fic so help is nice flames are taken placed in my pot and used to heat my left over meat loaf surprise featured next chapter.

Oh and I DON'T OWN ANY CHARICTERS except Blood and Rancid.

Party next chapter with surprise guests and a little surprise to scare Alucard Shit less .... O.o –alucard- Why me??????????????????????????


End file.
